The present invention relates to a tractor cabin and more particularly to an upper structure of the tractor cabin.
It has been desired in recent years to provide the driver with a more comfortable environment inside the tractor cabin. As a first step to this end an air conditioner has been introduced. The air conditioner usually is mounted in a ceiling area of the cabin for effective use of the space. For conventional tractor cabins, however, enough consideration has not been made with respect to the arrangement of outlet and inlet vents of the air conditioner, air conditioned flows inside the cabin or to the obstruction to the driver's field of view by an enlarged ceiling area resulting from the installation of the air conditioner. In other words, it has heretofore been a basic concept to simply mount the air conditioner in the ceiling area of the tractor cabin and supply air conditioned flows into the cabin interior. The prior art practice has been totallly destitute of an approach from the point of view of human engineering.